clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
EPF Phone
The EPF Phone was an award in Club Penguin after becoming an EPF Agent. It was similar to the Spy Phone, but it was for EPF Agents. Secret Agents could get it by visiting the Everyday Phoning Facility and answering the telephone. It was usable in both Club Penguin and Herbert's Revenge. The EPF phone replaced the Spy Gadget, also being much more advanced than the Spy Phone. It was first seen at the website home replacing the PSA Spy Phone. Features *Elite Gear: Allowed you to spend their Mission Medals on special gear. Non-members could only buy one item: the EPF Earpiece. *Missions: Alerted on a new mission and allowed you to teleport to the EPF Command Room to start and complete the current mission. *Teleport: Allowed you to teleport to most free rooms. All rooms were arranged in alphabetical order. *Messages: Added in January 2011 when System Defender came out. Informed you about parties details and occurrences, along with other EPF-related situations. *Gadgets: Allowed you to see your gadgets. There was only one gadget, the TraceTracker 3000. The TraceTracker was not included in non-member's phones. The EntryGainer 3000 could be used when you break into Herbert's Hot Sauce Lair. *EPF Button: Like the teleport button, but this teleports you straight to the EPF Command Room (The button was at the bottom of the EPF Phone). *Elite Puffle: If you had Herbert's Revenge or an EPF Card Game code, you could unlock the Puffle Whistle function on your phone and call the Elite Puffle Flare. Removed Features *Field-Ops: Alerted you on any new Field-Ops, and it provided a quick reminder of what you had to do on current ones. This feature was removed after the upgrade on April 5, 2013, and was replaced with missions. *Recruit: This gave you information on how to make other Penguins join the EPF. Spy Phone Upgrade On April 5, 2013, all EPF Spy Phones were upgraded. They were thinner and bore less resemblance to any particular phone that exists in the real world. It was mentioned by Gary in February 2013, in an EPF message. Trivia *During the Prehistoric Party 2013, if you travelled back in time, the Spy Phone could not be used, since there would be no signal available, so it would disappear from the screen and it would not open if you tried to access it from your Player Card. *The EPF Phone was upgraded for Operation: Hot Sauce. *After April 5, 2013, characters appeared in the new art style in Messages. *As revealed at the end of Field-Op #56, the EPF Phone was "functional in temperatures as low as 200 degrees Kelvin." This is equivalent to -173.15 Celsius degrees, and -819.67 Fahrenheit degrees. Glitches *On May 11, 2013, the Director of the E.P.F. sent a message to all penguins that said: All agents - upon completion of this week's Field Op, please take some time to enjoy the Holiday Party, and help out with Coins for Change. *Currently on new accounts, after collecting the phone, the EPF Phone did not show above the map, but did save to the inventory. This made the phone inaccessible to new players. Gallery Phone Old EPF Phone EPF Spy Phone icon.png|The former icon Epf phone teleport.png|The teleport feature from the old EPF Phone EPF-Phone.png|Artwork of the old EPF Phone Upgraded EPF Phone New Spyhpone 1.png|The phone as seen in a Log In, Log Off and Homepage Screen EPF Spy Phone 2013 2.png|The upgraded version of the phone EPFPhone-8009-TeleportationMenu.png|The Teleport feature BLANK EPF PHONE HD.png|Blank EPF Phone Message icons EPF Phone icon Gary 2010.png|Gary the Gadget Guy (2010) EPF Phone icon Gary 2013.png|Gary the Gadget Guy (2013) EPF Phone icon Dot 2010.png|Dot (2010) EPF Phone icon Dot 2013.png|Dot (2013) EPF Phone icon Rookie 2010.png|Rookie (2010) EPF Phone icon Rookie 2013.png|Rookie (2013) EPF Phone icon JPG 2010.png|Jet Pack Guy (2010) EPF Phone icon JPG 2013.png|Jet Pack Guy (2013) EPF Phone icon Director 2010.png|The Director (2010) EPF Phone icon Director 2013.png|The Director (2013) EPF Phone icon Herbert 2010.png|Herbert P. Bear (2010) EPF Phone icon Klutzy 2010.png|Klutzy (2010) EPF Phone icon UP10K.png|Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 Unused :These icons were never associated with any messages, but could appear in place of an intended icon as result of a glitch. EPF Phone icon Herbert 2013.png|Herbert P. Bear (2013) EPF Phone icon Klutzy 2013.png|Klutzy (2013) EPF Phone icon red bot.png|Red bot EPF Phone icon purple bot.png|Purple bot EPF Phone icon yellow bot.png|Yellow bot EPF Phone icon black bot.png|Black bot EPF Phone icon Jet Bot.png|Jet Bot EPF Phone icon Snow Bot.png|Snow Bot EPF Phone icon Wheel Bot.png|Wheel Bot EPF Phone icon Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic EPF Phone icon Cadence 2010.png|Cadence (2010) EPF Phone icon Cadence 2013.png|Cadence (2013) EPF Phone icon Clawdius.png|Clawdius EPF Phone icon Rockhopper 2010.png|Rockhopper (2010) EPF Phone icon Rockhopper 2013.png|Rockhopper (2013) EPF Phone icon Rory.png|Rory EPF Phone icon PH 2010.png|Puffle Handler (2010) EPF Phone icon PH 2013.png|Puffle Handler (2013) EPF Phone icon Sensei 2010.png|Sensei (2010) EPF Phone icon Sensei 2013.png|Sensei (2013) Names in other languages See also *Spy Phone *EPF Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Penguin Secret Agency SWF *EPF Phone (icon) *EPF Phone SWF Category:EPF Category:Unlockable items Category:Transportation Category:Awards